


Family

by Niina_rox



Series: Hyunghyuk Stories [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Child Changkyun, Child Kihyun, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Some bullying, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's not much but, it's all I have at the moment. So, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It’s just after seven Minhyuk is slowly getting up, waiting a moment or two before pretty much pushing Hyungwon out of bed. Since it’s one of the best ways to wake him up, Hyungwon is a little startled but he’s up. He does his best to glare at his husband, who simply smiles at him then he’s off to wake up their son. So he can get ready for kindergarten, the moment he tries to wake him it’s pretty clear something is wrong. Minhyuk feels Kihyun’s forehead that’s, when the little five-year-old opens his eyes. “Daddy my throat hurts” he takes a moment, “and I think you have a fever.”

Kihyun doesn’t like the sound of that, Minhyuk sighed quietly “I’ll be right back with some medicine okay” he nods a little. Before hugging his favourite toy, it’s going to be a long day. When he walks into the bathroom Hyungwon, is just getting out of the shower. Minhyuk grabs the medicine and the thermometer, before quickly heading back. It’s obvious he’s in a bit of pain, he carefully sits on the bed. “This will help” Kihyun winces a little as he swallows the medicine. Minhyuk then places the thermometer in his ear, his fever is a little high but not enough to go to the hospital.

Kihyun laid back down “go back to sleep,” which doesn’t take long. Minhyuk gently places a kiss on his forehead, before leaving the room. Hyungwon looks a little concerned when he walks out, “everything okay” Minhyuk shakes his head “no, he has a sore throat and a fever.” Hyungwon wraps his arm around him, “he’ll be fine” kissing his temple. “I know” a few minutes later he’s alone. He calls the school to let them know, before he begins his normal routine. It was a few hours later Kihyun had slowly wandered out, finding his dad in the lounge room.

Making it clear he doesn’t want to be alone, sitting on the couch Minhyuk held him as they watched. Whatever was on TV Kihyun felt content, he could ignore how sore his throat was. And how hot he was feeling, as he relaxed in his father’s arms. Minhyuk smiled a little when he felt his son, gently rub his growing belly. Feeling his little sister kicking. It would only be a few more months, before Miyeon will join their little family. Before he fell asleep again he quietly said, “can’t wait to meet my little sister." It was quiet for a while after that.

Although it wasn't long before Kihyun not only woke up, with the need to throw up. But he was also really thirsty while, he was having a drink Minhyuk took his temperature again. Feeling relieved that it was going down, it was close to three when Hyungwon was home. This time Kihyun wanted cuddles from his appa, who was more than happy to oblige. 

It was two days later when Kihyun felt better, it was pretty obvious since he got up quickly to get ready. Minhyuk laughed a little at his son's enthusiasm, of course, he knew why he was happy. Because Kihyun would get to see his best friend again, he and Changkyun became inseparable. Arriving at school Changkyun was the first to spot him, "Kiiii" he looked up to see him running towards him. Kihyun couldn't help but laugh, he didn't mind being crash tackled by his best friend. Minhyuk knows that everything is okay when his son, runs off with Changkyun.

He takes his time heading home since, he doesn't have a lot to do. One thing that definitely needs to be done, is the grocery shopping. 

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

The day that Miyeon is born, is filled with excitement and lots of waiting. It was five in the morning when Minhyuk, woke up in pain knowing it's time. Hyungwon was a little startled when, his husband spoke "Wonnie it's time." While he made sure Minhyuk was prepared, he got Kihyun sorted out. Despite how early it was as his son stood up, and yawned "I know it's early but I need you to get ready for school." He nodded a little Kihyun slowly got dressed, once he was done Hyungwon grabbed his bag. With the lunch he prepared the night before, just in case. 

In the car he drifted off to sleep again, which is understandable since it was five-thirty. The trip to the hospital was quiet, well for the most part. Since Minhyuk had managed to deal with his pain, silently getting him settled once they were there. Was easy enough everything after that, was a slightly different story. Hyungwon did what he could to help, before he took Kihyun to school. He was aware of what was happening, as Hyungwon drove away. It wasn't hard to tell that his five-year-old was excited, about getting to meet his little sister. 

Hyungwon laughed a little as he heard Kihyun, tell Changkyun "I get to meet my little sister today." Within a few minutes he was gone, and back by his husband's side. By then Minhyuk was just about ready to, have their little girl. Which ended up being an hour later, naturally, Minhyuk was so exhausted. But that thought went to the back of his mind, when he held Miyeon. He couldn't stop smiling like a fool, Hyungwon was no better. They both got a little distracted by their daughter, that Hyungwon ended up being a couple of minutes later picking Kihyun up.

To which his five-year-old tried to tell him off, "you're late appa" Hyungwon smiled a little. "I'm sorry okay" Kihyun hugged him, heading back it was quiet. Kihyun carefully climbed onto the bed, he was speechless upon seeing his sister. "Can I hold her" they both helped him out, it wasn't hard to tell he'll be a good brother. He smiled proudly as he held her, he gently touched her face. Of course, he missed his parents smiling, and feeling proud of him. The whole of the next day at school, Kihyun couldn't stop telling people that he has a sister.

As time went on, he would help out with her. Especially the days when Hyungwon, worked longer hours. 

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

When it was time for Miyeon to start school, Kihyun as her older brother. Helped her get to her class, he protected her even Changkyun helped look after her. It did take some time for her, to make friends for a five-year-old that hurts. Some days she would cry other days, she would hang out with her brother. Everyone at school can see how close they are, it was after six months when Miyeon made a friend. She was so happy she couldn't stop smiling, so Kihyun had Changkyun. And Miyeon had Jiae, it was like they were twins.

Sometimes they were quiet, other times not so much. 

"Daddy! Daddy! I made a friend," she couldn't control her giggles. Minhyuk found it so cute "that's wonderful," after a few seconds she ran off. To her room Kihyun smiled and shook his head, "can't say we're not related" to that Minhyuk laughed. "That's true I remember what you were like, when you met Changkyun you did pretty much the same thing." Kihyun fell quiet with a small smile on his lips, saying nothing more "at least waiting was worth it for her." A few minutes later Minhyuk was alone, as Kihyun went to his room to do his homework.

At the dinner table it was the three of them at first, since Hyungwon worked back a little. He came in shortly after giving Minhyuk a quick kiss, as on queue both kids said; "ew" they both laughed. When Hyungwon sat down Miyeon had to put it out there, "I made a friend appa" he smiled. "That's good to hear Miyeon" they made casual conversation, as they ate. The following day during recess, a couple of the year six students were picking on Miyeon and Jiae. Pushing them a little at first, before one of them grabbed Jiae's hair. The other pushing Miyeon to the ground.

She cried a little "leave us alone," they fell quiet "no" as she tried to get up. She was pushed back to the ground, a few moments later Jiae was pushed. There were a few students around them, murmuring that Kihyun wouldn't like this. And he didn't he felt a little angry seeing, his sister crying he pushed the two boys away. "Pick on someone you're own size," they both laughed a little. "How about you go back to playing," Kihyun looked at his sister before looking back. "How about you leave my sister alone," they tried to fight him.

Kihyun may look a bit tiny for a ten-year-old, but he is stronger than he looks. After it was over he held his sister, "are you okay" she nodded a little. "Thank you for helping out," he smiled a little "of course, anything for you." She smiled a little when the bell went, they headed off to class with no problems. It's a quiet walk home but, neither of them seem to mind. Miyeon is quieter than normal "if you want, I can help you defend yourself." She looks at her older brother "really" he nods a little, he tells her to use it only when it's very necessary.

Needless to say those two boys, left her alone. They weren't aware that their dad was listening, to their conversations. He doesn't encourage fighting, but he was happy that Kihyun was helping his little sister.

 [~~~<3<3<3~~~]

Kihyun is almost twelve when he moves on the high school, Miyeon is a little nervous about not having him around. But at seven-years-old no one has bothered, to bully her anyway. Besides, she has Jiae by her side. In the beginning, it looked like the tables had turned. Since some older kids thought it would be fun, to pick on Kihyun of course, they couldn't leave Changkyun out of it. At first, it was really stupid things, like sticking gum in their hair. They both hated that one both sitting silently, as their teacher cut the gum out. Neither saying who did it.

Changkyun wouldn't voice his frustrations out, he would barely admit how it was affecting him. Kihyun was the opposite wanting nothing more, than to get those students back. The only downside is they are bigger,  _and_ stronger than both of them. So, he couldn't fight back. He was twelve when he went home with a black eye, Changkyun went home with a cut on his lip. It was one of the rare days Hyungwon was home first, "Kihyun what happened" he looked at his appa. "One of the older kids punched me, and his friend got Changkyun." 

Hyungwon felt angry but, instead of showing it he led his son to the kitchen. Getting an ice pack "here this will help," Kihyun flinched a little when the cold touched his face. But he held it there "have the two of you, been bullied for a while now." Kihyun slowly nodded "the first thing they did was stick, gum in our hair" Hyungwon wanted to talk to their parents. "I'd stick up for myself but, they're bigger than me" it fell quiet in the kitchen. Kihyun held it there for a while longer, when he removed it his face was a little red. But it wouldn't be bruised. 

"Why didn't you tell us" Kihyun shrugged his shoulders, "didn't want to worry you" he wrapped his arm around him. "We're your parents we're supposed to worry, but we can help you if you need it." "Thanks appa" a few minutes later, he went to his room.

 

Miyeon has no issues at school, until the following year. When she's pushed down a small set of stairs, resulting in bruising on her face. And a broken arm she's quickly taken to hospital, by the school nurse while the boy in question. Is taken to the principal Miyeon is crying, when the doctor examines her arm. She has an x-ray done before, she gets a cast put on. She gets to choose the colour, no surprise that it's pink. Miyeon gets a lollipop, once it's over. She's taken back to school where her parents, are talking to the principal.

It's no surprise that Minhyuk and, Hyungwon were annoyed. Minhyuk held his little girl as they, had a long discussion. Resulting in the other student being suspended, Miyeon didn't have to worry too much. Since it was her left arm that was broken, so she was still able to go to school. Of course, Kihyun was the last one to find out. And all he did was comfort her, “are you okay Miyeon.” She took a moment “yeah my face hurts a little,” it was quiet until it was time for dinner. With one less bully at school Miyeon can get back, to enjoying being there. 

On the upside, she gets left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but, it's all I have at the moment. So, enjoy!

At fifteen Kihyun quickly figures out that he likes guys, when he meets Hoseok. A new student of course, he’s the one who shows him around. Getting to know him, during lunch he introduces him to Changkyun. It’s perfect for the three of them, once school is over. And Kihyun is walking home with his best friend, along with “Kihyun has a crush, Kihyun has a crush.” In response to that he tries to slap him, but Changkyun is quick to move away. Before he stops “wait so does this mean, you’re gay” Kihyun stops a little away from him.

Realization hitting him like a truck, “I never really thought of it before.” It falls quiet Changkyun smiles as he moves closer, “thank god you met Hoseok or you might never have figured it out.” He can’t help but laugh at Kihyun’s reaction, as he blushes furiously. “Shut up” Changkyun shakes his head, they continue walking. “Do you think you’ll ever tell him,” Kihyun says nothing. When he walks the rest of the way alone, Kihyun wondered when he would tell his parents. Since he was so stuck in his thoughts, he barely remembered walking into his room.

As he lays on his bed, he thinks _what an interesting Tuesday._  By Friday Kihyun is pretty sure, he likes Hoseok. Now, that he’s aware of what’s happened, it’s becoming more and more clear. Of course, Changkyun begins to tease him about it. 

 

Three months later as he Changkyun, and Hoseok get ready for their fun weekend. Kihyun feels confident enough to tell his parents, both of his friends give him enough confidence. He does have to wait for his appa to come home, the house is quiet enough. With Miyeon with her friends for Jiae’s birthday, Minhyuk and Hyungwon will have to entertain themselves. A little after four Hyungwon is home, then he tells him as they sit in the lounge room. “This won’t come as a shock but, either way I feel nervous about saying I’m gay.”

Minhyuk is the first one to stand up, smiling happily as he hugs him. Hyungwon is happy he waits a moment or two, before getting up and wrapping them both in his arms. Once they’ve had their moment Minhyuk says; “now go have fun with your friends.” Naturally, Kihyun doesn't hesitate. Sitting back on the couch they talk, Minhyuk smiles a little "I wonder how he figured it out." As he looks at his husband his smile, changes to a playful smirk. "I knew from the moment we shared our first kiss," Hyungwon laughed a little.

"Only from that moment" he pulled him into his arms, "are you sure it wasn't before that." Minhyuk simply smiled a little as he thought about it, "it might have been when we met." To that he received a kiss to his temple, looking at him again "it might have also been the dreams about you." That was a surprise to Hyungwon he never, knew about that part. With a curious smile he asked; "so you had, dreams about me?" Minhyuk blushed. As he tried to move away "yeah plenty, of them were sexual" it was now he tried to hide away.

"I can't believe I just said that," Hyungwon held him a little tighter. To add to it "you weren't the only one, having dreams like that." 

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

At sixteen Kihyun has his first kiss, it's not a surprise that it's with Hoseok. It happens one afternoon as they're sitting in the park, relaxing Kihyun was laughing at a joke that Hoseok. Had told rather animatedly he placed his head, on Hoseok's shoulder. As things fall quiet he goes for it kissing Kihyun, slowly and softly. After a few minutes, they part Kihyun blushes furiously. Hoseok smiles as he places an arm around his shoulder, nothing is said but, it's obvious it's not a bad thing. "So, Kihyun what did you think" he takes his time.

Before blurting out "I enjoyed it, and I've liked you for a while now." Hoseok smirks "my my Kihyunnie" his way of telling, Kihyun how he feels is by kissing him again. It's all so perfect all the while, Kihyun can't believe this is happening. Miyeon is in the lounge room when they walk inside, holding hands looking rather happy. She kind of ruins the moment, by saying; "Kihyun's got a boyfriend." They were both surprised but, not bothered by it. After a few seconds Minhyuk comes out, as the pair head to Kihyun's room laughing. 

Her dad looks at her Miyeon, can't help but smile before going back to her homework. It's quiet enough in the house, Minhyuk is making something wonderful for dinner. When the two boys walk in, he asks "so, Hoseok are you staying for dinner." Of course, he notices the way they are with each other, and the looks they share. "If it's okay" Minhyuk smiles a little, "of course, it is" as he walks past his son. He decides to add "I can tell Kihyun doesn't mind," a few seconds go by before Kihyun blushes a little. They both laugh a little, "dad don't embarrass me."

Minhyuk looks at him "it's my job to embarrass you," with that he walks away. Kihyun can't bring himself to look at Hoseok, mostly because he can tell how he's looking at him. Of course, he knew Hoseok was smiling, he moved closer. "I might have a way to make you smile," Kihyun might have had an idea of what it might be. As he looked up to ask Hoseok kissed him, it was brief but, it was enough. After that Kihyun couldn't help but smile, it was obvious they were happy. It didn't help in any way when Hyungwon, just had to embarrass his son.

In response to that all Kihyun said was; "appa" his reaction got everyone laughing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, just a little something I thought of xD

Six months, that's how long they've been together. Two weeks that's how long Kihyun's been feeling sick, of course, he is wondering why. In the end, he asks his dad to take him to the doctors, it quickly becomes a visit neither will forget. It's nervewracking for both of them, Kihyun feels so nervous. The doctor asks him a bunch of questions, all very basic. It's after a few tests and, a couple of hours. He hears "I'm pleased to tell you, that you're pregnant." Kihyun can't believe it, Minhyuk is speechless. The doctor fills the silence with, a list of vitamins.

It's quiet on the trip home, Kihyun isn't sure what to think when his dad says nothing. A part of Minhyuk is happy for his son, but Kihyun is only sixteen. Kihyun slowly walks into his room, collapsing on his bed. Wanting to cry a little which he does, it's a few minutes later he receives a message; from Hoseok. He smiles a little  _"how did it go at the doctor's,"_ Kihyun sighs before taking a deep breath. In his mind he wonders if he should simply reply, or call his boyfriend. With slight hesitation he calls, within seconds Hoseok picks up. 

 _"There's something I should tell you,"_ Kihyun wishes he could control his voice. Hoseok's voice is a little quiet  _"what is it,"_ Kihyun smiles a little hoping it will help.  _"I'm pregnant"_ it falls quiet it's no surprise, that he's feeling a little worried. Since Hoseok says nothing but "holy crap," he's just not aware that Hoseok wants to come over and comfort him. But it might not be a good idea, it's a little awkward when Hyungwon and Miyeon come home. Miyeon goes straight to her room, to catch up on some homework. While Kihyun is asked to join his parents in the living room.

Minhyuk is quiet as he tells his husband, "you'd be shocked to hear that our son is pregnant." Hyungwon eyes widen in surprise "what" Kihyun leans back on the couch, opposite them "I'm still getting used to it." It falls quiet.

 

The next day Kihyun is sitting in his usual spot at school, he's more quiet than normal. Changkyun is a little worried "what's wrong Ki," he looks at him "I found out yesterday that I'm having a baby." Changkyun seems to be the happiest, which is unusual for Kihyun. "This is good isn't it" Kihyun smiles a little, "I'm not sure my parents are still getting used to it. And Hoseok hasn't said much about it," it's clear that Kihyun wants to cry. Changkyun pulls him into his arms with no hesitation, "I'm here for you Ki" Kihyun sheds a few tears "thank you Changkyun." 

A few minutes later, Hoseok joins them. They're left alone to talk "I'm sorry I didn't say much yesterday," Hoseok holds him which is enough. "It's okay" it falls quiet "I know it's a lot but, we can get through this." That certainly helps Kihyun takes a deep breath, "I didn't think I'd become a father at seventeen." Hoseok kisses his temple "you won't be alone," that certainly helps him feel better. "Thank you Hoseok" it falls quiet, heading home it felt a little awkward. As they talked with Minhyuk in the kitchen, "I am happy for you but, you are only sixteen."

Kihyun is really well aware of that fact at the moment, he quietly says; "I know" he wipes a few tears away. "I know it's unexpected but.." he isn't sure how to finish that, Minhyuk pulls his son into his arms. Kihyun holds on and cries a little, it's not hard to tell Hoseok isn't sure what to do. Minhyuk looks at him trying to be as serious as he can, "I want you to promise you will be there for my son." Hoseok takes a deep breath or two before, confidently saying "I promise." As he and Kihyun look at each other smiling a little, he adds; "I will always be there for you, I love you."

Kihyun is surprised "you-you love me," it's the first time it's been said. Hoseok is smiling "yes" it falls quiet, as Kihyun moves closer to him. "I love you too" it's the perfect moment, Minhyuk surprises them both by hugging them. A few minutes later, Miyeon walks in. It's clear she's curious it's not long before, she finds out that her brother is having a baby. That evening after dinner Hoseok is able to stay, despite it being a school night. Which is a good thing for Kihyun, they simply lay on his bed holding each other. The next morning Kihyun is hit with morning sickness, he spends about five minutes throwing up.

He's not aware that Hoseok is awake, and ready to comfort him. ”Are you okay” Kihyun is a little startled, he looks at his boyfriend through the bathroom mirror. ”I think so” it's quiet Hoseok walks up behind him, he then wraps him up in his arms. Kihyun smiles a little ”are you up for going to school,” he's not sure. ”I don't know” it fell quiet for a while, they both seemed to think about what was going to happen. Minhyuk can't help but worry, his son is having a baby. "Stop thinking about it so much," he turned to his husband "I can't help it."

Hyungwon sighed a little "I know that this is unexpected, but we need to be there for Kihyun." Minhyuk smiled a little "I know and, we will be" he leaned in closer to kiss him. "We both know he'll need us now, more than ever." 


End file.
